


Oh Tee Six

by lol-phan-af (sunflowersocialist)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [114]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersocialist/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: johnn: hercules can't even be a himbo he has too many brain cellslaf: oh we’re still on this?? wordjohnn: but he can't do mathmore like HUNKules: ,,,,alexander is the math husband you don't need another one,,,,





	Oh Tee Six

**frances**: we're having sibling brunch on the living room balcony DONT bother us  
  
**johnn**: ?? IM ??  
  
**johnn**: where's james  
  
**frances**: sleeping DONT bother him either  
  
**johnn**: y'all are so mean to us man fuck dis  
  
**anastasie**: we left you food in the kitchen  
  
**johnn**: oh how nice of you  
  
**johnn**: I'm such a proud father of three greedy children who hate me

**pip pip doodly doo**: kisses bitch  
  
\---  
  
**little lion**: ya ever look at hercules and just cry man  
  
**little lion**: that beautiful bitch  
  
**johnn**: hercules is a himbo  
  
**more like HUNKules**: divorce lawyers google search  
  
**laf**: skhHKJDSHK  
  
**laf**: we gotta raid the blanket closets for this balcony  
  
**laf**: do we want a seating arrangement??  
  
**little lion**: we could get one but the question is are we going to stick to it  
  
**little lion**: bc I am an equal opportunity hugger I will be attacking you equally  
  
**laf**: ,,,u right  
  
**johnn**: hercules can't even be a himbo he has too many brain cells

**laf**: oh we’re still on this?? word  
  
**johnn**: but he can't do math  
  
**more like HUNKules**: ,,,,alexander is the math husband you don't need another one,,,,  
  
**little lion**: yeeHAW  
  
**little lion**: wow I really am a math gay y'all are so lucky  
  
**laf**: of course we are  
  
**johnn**: but in exhange for being able to do math you can't drive  
  
**little lion**: IM A GOOD DRIVER  
  
**laf**: honey,,,,,when  
  
**little lion**: FUCK  
  
**little lion**: YALL  
  
**laf**: remember when that one guy was like omg I majored in calculus and alex was like oh ahaha I love calculus like WHAT  
  
**little lion**: that was at a work event and you made out with me in the bathroom for like twenty minutes after that  
  
**laf**: you being confident in your interests is,,,hot as fuck,,even if your interests are calculus  
  
**little lion**: oh,,,my GOD  
  
\---  
  
**james**: oh worm?? leaving me here??  
  
**frances**: we're having sibrunch  
  
**frances**: I saved you stuff don't worry  
  
**james**: bless can I come out  
  
**james**: no reason other than if your parents come in your room while I'm just alone in here I'll off myself  
  
**frances**: kshdjhjhj ana and pip have approved  
  
**james:** did I have pants on when I went to bed??  
  
**frances:** ya but you kicked them off in the middle of the night, said "fuck that" and then passed out again  
  
**james**: ,,,sounds like me  
  
**frances**: come out here!! we have toast  
  
**james**: god I love toast

  
**frances**: I know that  
  
**frances**: bc you are a freak  
  
**frances**: I saved you some  
  
**james**: !! comin  
  
**frances**: !! my heart  
  
\---  
  
**france eyes**: omg I'm awake howdy y'all  
  
**frances**: did you know,,,I am in love,,,,with james??  
  
**france eyes**: omg same I'm so sorry  
  
**france eyes**: I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship  
  
**james**: I hate you both so much  
  
**james**: also frances is getting yelled at by pip and ana bc she won't stop staring at me and this sibrunch was called SPECIFICALLY because it was a gross free zone  
  
**james**: and then they kicked me out when I said loving your siblings was kinda gross lmao ahaha ;) 

**france eyes**: hHDJDHSJDH

\---

**macaroni fUCK**: so like is this a formal dinner?? a casual dinner?? casual formal ?? formal casual?? business attire?? athletic wear??  
  
**little lion**: what the actual hell  
  
**little lion**: also good morning my love  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: it's two o'clock in the afternoon  
  
**little lion**: I don't see your point  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: ,,,,hello my love  
  
**little lion**: howdy  
  
**little lion**: OH I meant to ask you when I talked to you last night  
  
**little lion**: are all of your interns like. incompetent??  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: YES OH MY GOD  
  
**little lion**: LIKE !! COLLEGE SUCKS NOBODY HAS BRAIN CELLS I GET IT BUT ONE OF THEM DIDNT KNOW HOW TO USE THE CALCULATOR AND I WAS LIKE COOL COOL COOL CANT WAIT FOR THIS  
  
**little lion**: LIKE I SHOWED THEM IT WAS FINE AND THEY'RE A REALLY NICE PERSON BUT I JUST LOOKED AT THEM AND MY SOUL LEFT MY BODY DUDE  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: one girl spilled coffee on me and I was like omg it's fine and then she goes "oh, great!! I have so much work to do thank you so much!!" and then turned around and LEFT me there with my scalding burns  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: my skin is still pink  
  
**jmadzzz**: oh my god I CRIED when that happened  
  
**jmadzzz**: and then thomas got mad at me and ate all of my farmer's market oranges even though I'm the one that went home and got him a new shirt like tf??  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: damn straight  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: be your own karma  
  
**little lion**: I'm literally the dj khaled picture where it's just him holding the ring  
  
**little lion**: but at you two rn  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: omg that's gay  
  
**little lion**: shUT  
  
**laf**: A N Y W A Y  
  
**laf**: to answer your question thomas, it's like. casual sleepwear  
  
**more like HUNKules**: just say sweatpants  
  
**laf**: ,,basically yeah  
  
**laf**: bc I plan to uhh sweat for a majority of this conversation and I need to sleep after being stressed out for a long time  
  
**little lion**: wow we're really meant to be aren't we  
  
**laf**: I've known that for half of my life love  
  
**little lion**: all colors EXCEPT gray admitted  
  
**little lion**: no distractions  
  
**johnn**: cool cool cool alex has to wear PANTS  
  
**johnn**: NO SHORTS  
  
**little lion**: man fuck this fuck all y'all  
  
**jmadzzz**: you already did  
  
**little lion**: divorce lawyers GOOGLE. SEARCH.  
  
\---  
  
**laf**: sometimes there's a calm day, maybe waking up and taking a shower, eating, yknow normal things  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: oh dear christ  
  
**laf**: then there's checking your deck to see if you have to move anything for this dinner tonight and coming BACK IN to see your HUSBANDS covering your OTHER HUSBAND in NAIR  
  
**little lion**: I need to be smooth  
  
**johnn**: yeah he just wanted to be smooth don't look a beautiful smooth gift horse in the mouth just like you wouldn't a small gift horse with a lil bit of hair  
  
**johnn**: he got mad at me bc I starting kissing his shoulders  
  
**little** **lion**: bc that's not what we're HERE FOR  
  
**little lion**: ,,,,,later  
  
**johnn**: I'm holding you to that  
  
**little lion**: once I don't have nair on you can hold me to whatever you want  
  
**more like HUNKules**: john just dropped to the floor and sighed  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: I thought you said no distractions  
  
**little lion**: this is for ME  
  
**johnn**: I love alex so MUCH like wow  
  
**johnn**: we're so lucky  
  
**johnn**: I'm so lucky  
  
**little lion**: don't you DARE touch me I will kill you  
  
**more like HUNKules**: isn't it supposed to burn??  
  
**little lion**: ????????? WHAT  
  
**laf**: oh dear god  
  
\---  
  
**johnn**: am I permitted to be downstairs or is that kid kingdom now  
  
**johnn**: also known as circus clown extravaganza  
  
**anastasie**: what are you trying to say,,,,  
  
**johnn**: oh I think you know  
  
**pip pip doodly doo**: wow dad is really callin us clowns when it's genetic  
  
**johnn**: ,,,,,,,can't get married until 20 now  
  
**pip pip doodly doo**: DAMMIT  
  
\---  
  
**james**: wow I sure hope nobody hits me with a bus on my way to work!! ahaha  
  
**frances**: DJSDH BABE

**james**: like deadass putting on the polo and going to work at The fuckign Squeeze makes me want to walk into traffic and let god decide on whether I walk out  
  
**frances**: S T O P  
  
**france eyes**: noo don't get hit by traffic you're so sexy aha  
  
**james**: you're so ANNOYIGN  
  
**james**: I love you to the point of desperation  
  
**france eyes**: ,,,dude I'm crying  
  
**frances**: hDKJDHKDJH  
  
\---  
  
**johnn**: who is crying downstairs??  
  
**frances**: francis is facetiming me straight bawling abt how much he loves james  
  
**johnn**: oh word love that for him  
  
**frances**: don't we ALL  
  
\---  
  
**little lion**: HERCULES WHERE ARE YOU G O I N G  
  
**more like HUNKules**: !! I'm making pies for tonight !! I thought after we eat we could have dessert  
  
**little lion**: OH  
  
**little lion**: CARRY ON I LOVE YOU  
  
**laf**: you woke me UP for THIS??  
  
**more like HUNKules**: sorry love kshdsjdh  
  
**more like HUNKules**: love you too alex!!  
  
**johnn**: we need to shower  
  
**little lion**: YALL need to shower  
  
**little lion**: if I still didn't shower after using my body weight in nair, I would be in trouble by now  
  
**laf**: johnnNNnnN shower w me  
  
**little lion**: yes go now I have work to do before tonight  
  
**more like HUNKules**: work isn't allowed in our house unless the direct receiver of the work is a resident of the house or closely related in some other way  
  
**little lion**: YOU CANT QUOTE THE HOUSE CONSTITUTION  
  
**little lion**: I wR O TE THE LMHL HOUSE CONSTITUTION I KNOW WHAT IT SAYS  
  
**little lion**: I KNOW MY RIGHTS  
  
**little lion**: IM JUST ANSWERING EMAILS  
  
**more like HUNKules**: ,,,,approved  
  
**johnn**: approved  
  
**laf**: I guess approved  
  
**little lion**: DANKE  
  
**little lion**: LOVE YOU ALL OR WHATEVER  
  
**johnn**: mmmarry me  
  
**little lion**: buy me dinner first  
  
**johnn**: heY you said once you got out of the shower I can hold you to stuff  
  
**little lion**: I did say that,,,  
  
**little lion**: carry on then  
  
**johnn**: oh hell yes  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz**: I am. freaking out.  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: wHY  
  
**jmadzzz**: W H Y ARE YOU TEXTING ME YOU ARE IN THE S H O W E R  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: I'm in the bath shh  
  
**little lion**: hold on  
  
**little lion**: ten mins  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: oh my god  
  
**little lion**: ;)  
  
\---  
  
**little lion**: okay hello  
  
**little lion**: !! are you okay !!  
  
**jmadzzz**: ye  
  
**jmadzzz**: I was like thomas how aren't you scared and he fucking goes "it's not that scary. we're adults and we, even in a platonic familial sense, care about one another and we're not going to hurt each other. it's going to be fine no matter the outcome" and I love him so much looking at his beautiful face and thinking about you and everyone I was like cool okay and then I took a breath and I was like !!!  
  
**jmadzzz**: so still nervous but not. panicked.  
  
**little lion**: I love you dearly sorry I wasn't here earlier  
  
**jmadzzz**: you're fine!! I love you too  
  
**jmadzzz**: I'm relaxed  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: my meds got switched so now I've just been like !! better !! it's great like wow  
  
**jmadzzz**: jane and lucy are also making fun of him bc he just sits there and smiles at us like a SAP  
  
**little lion**: jkdjKJDKJDK  
  
** macaroni fUCK**: I just likE !! I CAN FEEL MY EMOTIONS NOW WITHOUT MY EMOTIONS WANTING TO BULLY ME INTO SUBMISSION SO ITS LIKE WOW THIS IS GREAT AND I GET OVERWHELMED  
  
**jmadzzz**: hEY we're the only ones allowed to bully you into submission  
  
**little lion**: YEAH!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: JKSHDKJSDH  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: y'all don't BULLY me into submission, you're like "can we do this" and I'm like ya sure and I Give it to you  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: and then you ask me four million times more if you can do this which I appreciate greatly  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: I'm crying again  
  
**little lion**: GOD six o'clock cannot come fast enough  
  
**jmadzzz**: amen  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: come hug me kshdsjdh  
  
**jmadzzz**: coMIN  
  
**little lion**: I can't wait til we LIVE together so I can get IN ON THIS  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK**: hdjdkhskdjh!! !  
  
\---  
  
**laf**: so we need. blankets and pillows and also like. food which is coming later and also drinks. are we doing wine??  
  
**little lion**: we can but you're doing Less wine bc it makes you tired  
  
**johnn**: oh my god lafayette is laying out the ROBES  
  
**johnn**: speaking of,,,  
  
**johnn**: we own too many robes  
  
**more like HUNKules**: y'all are really gonna hate your christmas presents this year then  
  
**more like HUNKules**: I dread the day I get my arthritis diagnosis  
  
**laf**: hKHDJHDJ  
  
**little** **lion**: I'm wearing purple bitch 3.0  
  
**little lion**: rip purple bitch 1 & 2  
  
**more like HUNKules**: I dread the day I get arthritis BUT I anticipate the day we all retire and just. dive headfirst into hedonism.  
  
**laf**: god same  
  
**little** **lion**: we gotta redo the budget for this year  
  
**more like HUNKules**: wow I really. like I do taxes but I can't read them so like god forbid alex ever is like I can't do taxes anymore I am big screwed  
  
**little lion**: the day my optometrist tells me there is "nothing more they can do for me" we're ALL big screwed  
  
**johnn**: LJSHDKJSHDJSDHKJS  
  
**johnn**: god can we NAP  
  
**little** **lion**: you're ridiculous   
  
**little lion**: get in here  
  
**johnn**: !!!  
  
\---  
  
**france eyes**: DO YALL WANNA COME OVER FOR DINNER TONIGHT  
  
**france eyes**: I KNOW WE JUST SAW EACH OTHER FOR A WEEK BUT LIKE MY MOM IS SIJDHKAJSD GETTING MAD BC I WONT TELL HER ""DETAILS"" ABOUT THE BEACH AND SHE WANTS TO KNOW LIKE WHATS GOING ON BUT IDK WHAT TO SAY SO SHE WAS LIKE WELL LET ME TLAK TO JAMES AND FRANCES THEN AND I WAS LIKE HAHA WHATEVER AND SHES LIKE NO INVITE THEM FOR DINNER YOURE IRRITATING ME KDJHDSJ  
  
**frances**: hONESTLY my parents are having a dinner tonight with my dad's husbands so ya !! I'm in  
  
**james**: HI IM ON BREAK RN BUT YA I GET OUT OF WORK AT FIVE  
  
**france** **eyes**: WE EAT DINNER AT SIX WOULD YOU BE READY  
  
**james**: YA !! ILL BE OVER  
  
**frances**: WOOOOOO!!  
  
**frances**: wait do I have to be like,,,dressed nice

**france eyes**: she said no it's just like. "chillin-- NO G JUST CHILLIN"  
  
**james**: I love your mom but GOD she is so high energy and I'm just like yes yes okay omg of course yeah obvs yeah yeah yeah ahahHAHa  
  
**frances**: oh my god same  
  
**frances**: wait what are we eating  
  
**france** **eyes**: I have no idea I'm trying to get her to be normal and make pasta bc that's. the only food we have in the house that's normal.  
  
**james**: we can go out after  
  
**france** **eyes**: omg y e s  
  
**frances**: this is great bc my parents are having like a polyam negotiation tonight and they're. going to be loud as all hell bc none of them. know how to talk normally like people it's just yelling  
  
**frances**: we can go to the park after!!  
  
**frances**: the one by francis' house with the duck pond I have QUARTERS for those little feeder vending things  
  
**francis**: !! ye !!  
  
**james**: YA!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules**: wow we were NOT supposed to sleep until five  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: YOU JUST WOKE UP??  
  
**jmadzzz**: we've been sitting here going through every clothing item we own for like. two hours.  
  
**little lion**: I've been PERMITTED to wear SHORTS as it is HOT  
  
**little lion**: FEEL FREE TO FOLLOW IN MY ADMITTEDLY SMALL FOOTSTEPS  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: heart eyes bitch  
  
**more like HUNKules**: I don't even have time to shave with all the other stuff I have to do  
  
**little lion**: oh lord knows I am NOT asking you to  
  
**johnn**: alex is literally like. that thing cats do on their owner's legs  
  
**johnn**: he's doing that to hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules**: and yknow?? I wish I cared man  
  
**more like HUNKules**: I am obssessed with alexander man like actually  
  
**johnn**: perfect bc I'm gonna burrow under your arm like a groundhog bc I want to cuddle and lafayette has gone to set up the balcony  
  
**johnn**: meaning we have five minutes before we have to go and help  
  
**more like HUNKules**: yeS come here  
  
**jmadzzz**: ,,,I'm going to explode if we don't leave soon  
  
**little lion**: we can order the food now and you can just leave whenever then ;)  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: like actually??  
  
**little lion**: of course !!  
  
**jmadzzz**: god bless  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: he just picked up two things at random and got dressed literally faster than I could even process  
  
**jmadzzz**: letS GO!! I WANNA GO TALK!! ABT !! POLYAMORY !!  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: MHSKJDHKSJDH  
  
**little lion**: love you !!  
  
**jmadzzz**: love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion**: IS EVERYONE OKAY  
  
**laf**: ??? ye why ???  
  
**little lion**: just makin sure  
  
**little lion**: I love you I want to make sure nobody is nervous or panicking and that we are all OKAY  
  
**laf**: I'm okay  
  
**johnn**: I'm good!!  
  
**more like HUNKules**: I'm concerned that you texted this right after I hugged you but I'm actually excited  
  
**little lion**: bc you kisSED my SHOULDER and I was like wow I'm really happy and calm now and then I was like WAIT  
  
**little lion**: lemme do a check in  
  
**laf**: we're fine!! are you okay love??  
  
**little lion**: my little bastard body is bursting with bye sexual energy but other than that I'm FINE  
  
**johnn**: bye sexual I haTE YOU  
  
**little lion**: yOU SAY HOME OF SEXUAL ALL THE TIME  
  
**johnn**: KHSJDHSJDH I DONT T Y P E IT OUT LIKE THAT  
  
**johnn**: KLHSKJDHSKJ I HATE  
  
**little lion**: YOU LOVE!!  
  
**johnn**: YEAH FINE BUT AT WHAT COST !! AT WHAT COST  
  
**little lion**: you pay your yearly dues  
  
**johnn**: ,,,are??  
  
**johnn**: are you talking about christmas presents rn??  
  
**little** **lion**: mayhaps  
  
**johnn**: I'm gonna fight you  
  
**l****ittle lion**: AHHHH  
  
**more like HUNKules**: never before have I seen alex run down stairs so quickly  
  
**laf**: wanna make out??  
  
**more like HUNKules**: yeah  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie**: sometimes  
  
**anastasie**: loving your parents  
  
**anastasie**: is worse  
  
**laf**: jhsjHKH  
  
**laf**: don't forget that thomas and james are coming over !!  
  
**anastasie**: !! cool cool cool !!  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie**: wanna go to olive garden tonight while par and dads are talking to james and thomas  
  
**anastasie**: bc if I start hearing weird sex noises I'll commit  
  
**pip pip doodly doo**: KSHDKJSKHDJSH DYEAH SURE  
  
**pip pip doodly doo**: I HATE YOU FOR PHRASING IT LIKE THAT BUT YEAH SURE SURE  
  
**frances**: TWOULD LOVE TO LEST I AM EATING DINNER WITH MY DEAR BF'S PARENTS AND THEN GOIN ON A PA RK WALK  
  
**anastasie**: can I be best man at your wedding  
  
**pip pip doodly doo**: fuck?? you??  
  
**frances**: yeah no pip called best man years ago you can be maid of honor  
  
**anastasie**: fiNE  
  
**anastasie**: anyway yay!! let's leave asap bc as pops just screamed THEYRE ON THEIR WAY!! and I cannot  
  
**pip pip doodly doo**: lets go!!  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie**: uwu can me and pip have money for olive garden  
  
**johnn**: you can't even have a kind Glance rn bc of that monstrosity you began your message with  
  
**anastasie**: pleASE  
  
**johnn**: nope  
  
**johnn**: you're down to two fathers now after that  
  
**anastasie**: good ridDANCE  
  
**anastasie**: but also like noo don't die you're such a good father haha  
  
**johnn**: aw cute  
  
**johnn**: still not giving you money though  
  
**anastasie**: DAMMIT  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: we're in the elevator!!  
  
**little lion**: !!!!!  
  
**more like HUNKules**: he's in shorts and my shirt I'm gay dude  
  
**more like HUNKules**: you make me feel like I'm 20 again and I'm stupid and pining  
  
**johnn**: is alex really Alex though if looking at him Doesn't make you feel like you're in your 20's and stupid and pining  
  
**laf**: no he is not  
  
**laf**: I'm gonna love him until the universe blips out of existence and even then as a ghost my heart will be with him and you always  
  
**little lion**: why?? what do you gain from making me cry like this at five pm on a sunday?? whaT  
  
**laf**: I gain uhh more incentive to hold you  
  
**laf**: ooP here I go  
  
**little lion**: ok this is good I'll give you that  
  
**jmadzzz**: if. being on the receiving end of text messages like that is going to be the outcome of this I am actually going to need 911 on speed dial  
  
**johnn**: it's three numbers how much faster do you need  
  
**jmadzzz**: that was NOT my POINT  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: we're here!!  
  
**little lion**: YEEP  
  
**johnn**: he just like burst out of lafayette's arms to answer the door  
  
**johnn**: we're very love drunk rn don't call attention to it we know  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: so are we it's a mood  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: gOD I love alex  
  
**jmadzzz**: GOD we love alex  
  
**little lion**: I love you sM!!  
  
**more like HUNKules**: judging on how this dinner goes We could love you too  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: omg  
  
\---  
  
**little** **lion**: taking notes here so I don't forget important points  
  
**little** **lion**: and also so I can share them with all of you  
  
**little** **lion**: everyone is awkward and fumbling like dumb gays and I'm sittin here. loving my damn life and just !! filled with so much love for all of you  
  
**little** **lion**: we're eating now kshdsdh  
  
\---  
  
**little** **lion**: john CHIDED ME for having my PHONE at a PHONE FREE EVENT  
  
**little** **lion**: but then I told him why and he said it was cool so that we could write a new constitution later and use this as the BASIS of the marriage LAWS  
  
**little** **lion**: this is probably going to go a lot more straight forward than we intended for the simple fact of thomas has been preparing for this which means he won't panic and !! I love him and you all so MUCH dude  
  
**little** **lion**: also laf is definitely going to be shirtless by the end of this there's no way  
  
**little lion**: hercules, the emotional support husband besides myself who brings out the best in all people and helps us talk about all our shit simply by being him my heart adores him  
  
**little** **lion**: thomas is talking with his beautiful voice about how over the years of his and james' life being apart from me has been oh so tragic and they were happy but when we got back together he realized just how happy he could be, like in his perfect world with james, me, lucy, and jane, and AW  
  
**little** **lion**: and how he'd like to be happy with john, hercules, and lafayette if they'd have him and james !! and god I KNOW they will  
  
**little** **lion**: but also he wants to take is slow, even though we kind of threw that out the window bc we already had sex, he would like to start with us and like ""maybe a date"" but also,,,we don't have to Not have sex,,,but also it can be more romantic now,,,,wow I love this MAN!!  
  
**little** **lion**: he's blushing oh my god I can't NOT fucking kiss him  
  
\---  
  
**little** **lion**: james said "that was a group effort to compose from both of us, so I feel the same way. I would love to share that part of our life with you if you'll have us" like WOW I am gay  
  
**little** **lion**: that being said and taking it slow we're keeping that only me, james, and thomas are gettin married and whatever happens happens  
  
**little lion**: and lafayette is like ~in the french accent~ "we've seen how alex loves you and enjoy how much alexander loves you, and we would very much like to be a art of that if you'll let us and open your hearts to us" which they WILL we all go together so well bc we have BIG BITCH HEARTS and I'm in LOVE  
  
**little** **lion**: and now we're hanging out and if I'm stealing half of thomas' sweet and sour chicken he aint sayin SHIT abOUT IT!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules**: you're ridiculous  
  
**little** **lion**: you love me  
  
**little lion**: also I feel like I've mellowed with age be grateful   
  
**johnn**: you're literally the Sun you don't "mellow"   
  
**little lion**: *softly and with feeling* dude,,,,,  
  
**johnn**: you kjhJGDH could've just SAID IT softly,,,and with feeling  
  
**little lion**: let me HAVE THIS  
  
**more like HUNKules**: we'll let you have the world if you asked for it  
  
**little** **lion**: can I lay on top of you when I come back to bed  
  
**more like HUNKules**: of course  
  
**more like HUNKules**: loving this pile we're in by the way  
  
**more like HUNKules**: very cozy w james and thomas here 10/10 would recommend  
  
**little** **lion**: this is what I've been SAYING  
  
**jmadzzz**: get in here brushing your teeth doesn't take this long  
  
**little lion**: I brushed my teeth now I'm just getting emotional about love and being in lovE with you  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: I don't want to leave this bed ever  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: but also I'm like. nervous. like a teenager on a first date  
  
**little lion**: our first date is next weekend  
  
**laf**: we just hung out ~romantically~ and had dinner together  
  
**laf**: I think we already went on a first date  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: oh  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: in that case someone needs to be hugging me before I lose my mind and also hold on this bed bc I'm sliding off  
  
**laf**: !! called it  
  
**johnn**: fuck you  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: feeling very cared for in this chili's tonight ladies  
  
**jmadzzz**: bc you are  
  
**jmadzzz**: my heart literally beats for this I'm not even kidding  
  
**jmadzzz**: also not to be slutty but if someone could hold hands w me rn,,,greatly appreciated  
  
**little lion**: not to be slUTTYKDHKSJ  
  
**little lion**: IM COMIN IN  
  
**johnn**: the actual fear that flashed through hercules' eyes when you took a running start to the bed  
  
**little lion**: love hercules so MUCH  
  
**little** **lion**: I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO !! MUCH !!  
  
**johnn**: love you too!!  
  
**laf**: love you!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: I love you too!!  
  
**more like HUNKules**: love you!!  
  
**jmadzzz**: we love you so much  
  
**little** **lion**: !!!  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK**: we have work tomorrow  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: and,,,no,,,,clothes here  
  
**little lion**: shhh you can leave later  
  
**little lion**: just stay here for now  
  
**macaroni** **fUCK**: of course  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie**: we ran into lucy and jane at olive gardeN!! SIB DINNER  
  
**anastasie**: also we got kicked out of olive garden  
  
**little lion**: there's my kids  
  
**little lion**: so proud of you  
  
**anastasie**: does that mean we can never go back??  
  
**more like HUNKules**: no it just means you wait like two days and then it's cool to go back   
  
**more like HUNKules**: one day just to relieve tension and then the second day you return  
  
**johnn**: if we would've been banned the first time we got kicked out of olive garden we wouldn't've been able to go back since 2013  
  
**laf**: omg that lady was so mad at us bc we were laughing next to her table and we were just living our lives but she was pisseD so they had to ask us to leave bc they didn't have any more tables to move us to  
  
**litte lion**: rip us khKHDKJH  
  
**anastasie**: nice to know it runs in the family though  
  
**little lion**: yes indeed it does  
  
**little lion**: where are y'all now??   
  
**anastasie**: the jefferson's hangin out  
  
**anastasie**: what the fuck is up with their sink btw  
  
**little lion**: don't talk about it it's not coming with us when we move  
  
**anastasie**: bless  
  
**anastasie**: have you talked to frances recently??  
  
**laf**: no why??  
  
**anastasie**: no idea I just feel like she usually calls to yell abt how much she loves james and francis by now  
  
**laf**: oh dear god  
  
\---  
  
**jane junior**: ,,,,,so  
  
**lucy junior**: if,,,hypothetically,,,we got kicked out of olive garden  
  
**jmadzzz**: oh we heard  
  
**jmadzzz**: how do you even get loud enough to be kicked out of olive garden  
  
**jane junior**: it was more of like a,,,,oh haha they told us to be quiet twice bc we were arguing w pip on whether or not soccer was a dumb sport and then in the middle of a HEATED rant by lucy, she knocked her drink over and then they were like haha please get out and we were like oh word??  
  
**lucy junior**: ITS A CULTURAL STAPLE TO SOME PEOPLE NOW AND YOU AND ANA WERE LIKE HAHA DUMB BALL GAME   
  
**lucy junior**: AND ITS FUN TO WATCH!!  
  
**jane junior**: you have never once liked a sport until that one weird girl from your class started playing it  
  
**lucy junior**: sHUT !! I am in love with the entire girls soccer team not just the one weird girl fuck you very much  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: LUCY!!   
  
**jmadzzz**: !!!!   
  
**lucy junior**: sHUT U P   
  
**lucy junior**: GO BE GROSS W THE HAMILTONS  
  
**jmadzzz**: RUDE  
  
\---  
  
**johnn**: ahaha why did alex go into the other room after saying frances is his daughter  
  
**laf**: kinda scared :)  
  
**johnn**: what is going ON  
  
**little lion**: so  
  
**little lion**: frances got arrested  
  
**laf**: FOR. WHAT.  
  
**little lion**: oh no like it's fine  
  
**little lion**: it was assault but the guy was harassing this girl they ran into at the park and. all three of them got. into it with the fucking guy and basically beat the shit out of him. it's very cool of them.  
  
**little lion**: he isn't pressing charges though god bless america  
  
**more like HUNKules**: he's NOT??   
  
**little lion**: they all saw what he was doing and they also. yelled at him that they knew what he was doing.   
  
**little lion**: our kids are vicious and so. so good.   
  
**little lion**: feelin a lot like a proud father toNITE  
  
**little lion**: do we still have that envelope with money in it in case any of our kids got arrested  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: you plaNNED FOR THIS??  
  
**johnn**: when you're as chaotic as you are,,,you just Assume that your kids are going to be just as chaotic,,,,  
  
**jmadzzz**: have y'all been arrested before??  
  
**little lion**: come close more than once  
  
**little lion**: but no  
  
**more like HUNKules**: it was just as a precaution and we were like oh maybe one day we'll spend it on like a nice dinner to celebrate our kids and then frances once got detention in the SIXTH GRADE for. screaming at a teacher for being condescending and we were like haha lets save this  
  
**macaroni fUCK**: your kids are my idol  
  
**johnn**: ours too   
  
**little lion**: lets go bail our kid out!! they're gonna call james' parents and if they show up we gotta big storm comin!!   
  
**laf**: fuck lets go!!   
  
\---  
  
**little lion**: wow you really all kissed each other goodbye I'm. fucking EMOTIONAL.  
  
\---  
  
**frances**: I'd apologize if I was sorry  
  
**little lion**: I'm not expecting one   
  
**little lion**: if you tried I'm pretty sure we would get mad  
  
**frances**: god bless  
  
**frances**: also can we get ICE for my KNUCKLES   
  
**frances**: and also JAMES'  
  
**little lion**: I supPOSE we can go for ice cream at that place we love and then get ice at the bodega next door  
  
**frances**: oh YES  
  
\---  
  
**laf**: not the way I expected the day to end but overall not surprised about it  
  
**little lion**: bound to happen one day  
  
**little lion**: really into everyone dating each other and REALLY into the way you all kissed   
  
**johnn**: if,,,you would've told me,,,james kisses people like that,,,I would have dated them a long time ago  
  
**little lion**: IVE BEEN SAYING THIS THE WHOLE TIME  
  
**more like HUNKules**: shhHHHHh sleep loves  
  
**little lion**: you know what maybe I will listen to hercules this one time   
  
**more like HUNKules**: finally  
  
**more like HUNKules**: all I've wanted for the past twenty years  
  
**little lion**: RUDE  
  
\---  
  
**little lion**: oh me and you are going to LUNCH tomorrow and we are going to UNPACK some THINGS  
  
**angelica**: oh dear christ

**Author's Note:**

> howdy y'all !! so if you follow me on tumblr (@lol-phan-af self plug) you'll see I got tired of this series not being finished and so I decided that I'm gonna finish it before I graduate this upcoming may even if it SUCKS on that note,,,here's a Message
> 
> I started this series when I was 13. the last time I updated I was 16 and I'm 17 now. since I then a lot has changed. I grew up a lot, my mom died, my friends left and came back, I got my first girlfriend and then we broke up. my anxiety changed how it presented itself and I'm still in the process of kicking its ass. so. this is going to be different now with how everyone interacts with each other and how I write and characterize them bc I changed a lot. fingers crossed it will still be good despite that even though this part sucKS. anyway. this will end w 120 parts, the last may or may not be chaptered I'm not sure, but i plan to finish it before may 19, 2020!! hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
